Texting Tension
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: Rashel and Quinn have to spend a month apart with only cell phones keeping them connected. Seems easy, however after a couple of misunderstanding and over examinations, Quinn finds himself dealing with certain tensions. OneShot.


_Hello! _

_So as you see I am not dead.. woohoo._

_Okay, so here is something I wrote randomly and yeah!_

_I had nothing planned when I started typing... and I didn't really plan the story at all. _

_So it might get confusing... but I do believe it still is entertaining._

_It should be funny._

_Rashel and Quinn are quite the couple, so it was hard trying to keep them in character... but I think I managed. Hopefully. _

_Anyways!_

_Enjoy, this is dedicated to all the Quinn and Rashel lovers out there, I know they are quite favored._

_Most of the characters of the Series are in this.. :D _

_-o-_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters of the Night World Series. I do however own the plot. _

**Texting Tension **

_OneXShot_

_Rashel & Quinn_

_-O-_

_Summary: Rashel and Quinn have to spend a month apart with only cell phones keeping them connected. Seems easy, however after a couple of misunderstanding and over examinations, Quinn finds himself dealing with certain tensions as Rashel tries to set some scores even. _

_-O-_

'_Take it easy.'_

Rashel Jordan laid on her bed completely breathless. Her cheeks were flushed as her sweat slowly covered her face. Every muscle in her body ached and she was certain her throat was on fire but that never stopped her from reading that text one more time.

She was never the one to follow orders. Specially orders coming from someone who knew she hated following orders. The rebel within her had taken things too far though, she had to admit.

Never before had she been in so much pain. Even now that she thought about it, Rashel couldn't understand how she managed to run that many laps without fainting or ripping apart all her muscles. She wont deny the fact that it had been a great practice, however she is more then certain she wouldn't be running this much in a very long time.

_Maybe I shouldn't let his words have that much of an effect on me… _ Rashel thought as she deleted the txt message to make space in her phone.

She wiped away some sweat from her face before pressing the keys on her phone to find the number she was searching for before forming a response, even though he had texted her two hours ago.

-o-

'_Too late, babe.'_

John Quinn raised an eyebrow as he read the 'nickname' for the third time. Babe? _Babe? B.A.B.E?_

_Why the fuck did she call me babe? And what does she mean by 'too late'?_

Quinn was annoyed if not confused. He remembered his last text clearly which gave him no idea of why Rashel would give him such a response. All he had done was suggest she should take it easy with her daily 'exercise', after all Keller had informed him two weeks ago that Rashel was pushing herself too hard. For the last two weeks he had been able to watch over his soulmate, however seeing how they are no apart and he is unable to watch over Rashel, he though giving her a suggestion wouldn't be too bad.

But apparently, he was wrong.

_Too late. _Quinn scoffed_, knowing Rashel she probably thought I was ordering her around. _

Feeling defeated, Quinn decided to drop his phone on his bed before rushing downstairs to satisfy the hunger he suddenly felt. He was also hoping to cross paths with someone in the kitchen so he could get some sort of explanation why his soulmate had suddenly decided to call him _'babe'._

-o-

"Oh boy."

"This is definitely bad."

"And I thought you guys were the stable couple."

"Never thought this would happen to _you_, bro."

"Sucks dude."

"I knew this would happen."

"What the _fuck_ are you guys talking about?" Quinn questioned confused as he looked around the big kitchen table where eight daybreakers sat enjoying their sandwiches.

"I never understood why you use such vulgar words," Thierry murmured loud enough for everyone to hear.

Quinn ignored him, "Can someone please explain."

"Explain why we guys are gathered in the kitchen eating food as we talk about relationships? Yes, I would love an explanation to that." Ash spoke sarcastically as he cursed his stomach for ever feeling hungry. He had been the first one in the kitchen before every other male in the household had decided to feed their stomach. And all had been going well before: all the males had just planned to get a snack and then leave, however then came Quinn who decided he needed to let _something _out… which brought them to their current situation. Yes, in the eyes of Ash, this was horrible, why hadn't he left yet?

"Because you are waiting for the right opportunity to mock Quinn" Morgead whispered besides him as he caught Ash's last few thoughts.

"Indeed" was all Ash said as his lips formed a cunning smile.

"Are any of you going to explain what we were just discussing?" Quinn asked now getting annoyed at the fact that every other male seemed to know something he obviously didn't.

"Hey Quinn, relax" David spoke as he munched on some nachos. "I'm sure you guys will get through this."

"Get through what?" Quinn snapped.

The daybreakers gave Quinn a confused look before answering in perfect unison "STTS"

"What?"

"Don't tell me you don't know the meaning, _John_?" Delos asked with a mocking tone as he all but spat Quinn's first name. "I lived my whole life in a hidden kingdom that lacked technology and even I am not that ignorant."

"The only reason you know the meaning of _STTS _your '_highness'_, is because you have been through it before." Morgead mocked as he gladly chewed on some fries. Quinn raised an eyebrow not understanding why Morgead was defending him.

Delos looked shocked at Morgead statement, but quickly recovered to roll his eyes before he hissed a response; "coming from the guy that took three months to go_ 'through'_ it"

"At least I knew what to do. You had to ask everyone in the fucking mansion-"

"While you had to go beg Jezebel to give-"

"Enough" Thierry barked a warning already knowing where the conversation would lead. Delos and Morgead both grunted already used to Thierry giving orders before going back to their snacks quickly forgetting the argument.

"Galen," Quinn spoke addressing the one guy he knew would give him a clear answer, "what is STTS?"

"Sexual Tension Texting Symptoms" Galen replied indifferently.

"_What?" _Quinn snapped clearly confused.

"Come on Quinn, it can't get any more clear than that… unless you want us to define every word…" James spoke for the first time as he was finally able to finish eating the ham sandwich he had made with great patience.

"I get what STTS is." Quinn growled. "What I don't get is _why _you think Rashel and I are going through this nonsense."

"She called you babe." Ash explained indifferently.

"That means nothing!" Quinn exclaimed irritated. "She was probably just doing it to catch me off guard so I would get annoyed or something…"

"Uh-hm"

"I mean, she has never done it before but I am sure she just did it to annoy me…"

"Right"

"Sexual tension… pfft, yeah right."

"Whatever you say" mumbled Eric who had been the one responding to Quinn's short rant. "You sound just like Ash. A few months ago he was mumbling the same things once Mare called him '_hun'" _Within seconds Eric found himself gulping as he felt the intense glares meant to kill coming from Ash.

"Mare called you hun…? Okay, someone needs to explain. I am not understanding your nonsense."

"Look Quinn, it's simple." David began already feeling tired of this conversation. "You and Rashel wont be seeing each other for a month, correct?"

Quinn nodded before Delos decided to continue explaining for David, "meaning your only way of communication is through your cell phones…" Quinn nodded once again.

"The soulmate chord does not count because you two are too tense over the whole privacy thing" Thierry added causing Quinn to nod again glad to know someone understood why Rashel and him were not too fond of the chord.

"So for a whole month you two will be texting each other," Galen continued.

"Seeing how your relationship is quite…serious," came Eric's words.

"Slowly but surely, those texts are going to cause problems once they get a little sexual," James contributed.

"The problems will create sexual tension." Morgead explained with a sly smile.

"And the only way to solve this is by having sex with Rashel." Ash bluntly concluded as he stood up and got ready to leave the kitchen.

Quinn stared at his fellow daybreakers with a raised eyebrow. "And you guys got all this from Rashel calling me 'babe'?"

There was silence.

"You are all a bunch a bullshit talking trash-" he received a glare, "except you Lord Thierry." he crossed his fingers before continuing his rant.

-o-

"Do you think he fell for it?" asked David as he grabbed another box of cookies from the table.

"Most likely" replied James as he added some vodka to his coke.

"Don't you guys feel bad?" Eric asked leaning on the counter as he looked at the other two in the kitchen, everyone else had already left.

"Naw, Quinn deserves this."

"Why? Cause he gave Gillian roses for her birthday?" Eric shot back at his friend who seemed to be gaining weight from the daily box of cookies he ate.

"No. Because he gave Thea a vibrator for Christmas," was the cunning reply Eric got from David before both boys found themselves rolling around the ground. Eric trying to strangle David as David tried to escape with no injuries.

"This is amusing…" James mumbled deciding to let the humans wrestle as he went to grab the popcorn.

-o-

'_I'm going to get a hair cut today, wish me luck'_

Quinn couldn't help but to smile as he read the recent text Rashel had send him.

It had been a week since his conversation with his fellow daybreakers and Quinn refused to believe any of their shit. He had texted Rashel the day after the conversation wishing her a fun day. He never mentioned the whole 'babe' thing deciding to avoid a possible problem. Rashel had texted him back saying thanks and wishing him luck with dealing with the daybreakers or as she had called them; _friends_.

Quinn scoffed, it was definitely too soon to be calling them friends.

The week had passed with a nice flow. Rashel had dropped the nickname and Quinn felt completely relaxed. No sexual tension what so ever. Of course Quinn had to admit that the words of the guys had left him a little uneasy. He had thought over the conversation more than twice but he was glad that at the end he always came to the conclusion that they were bullshiting him.

Quinn pressed the keys of his cell phone calmly as he typed a short response to his soulmate. He was smiling as he typed the words in perfect grammar, not really understanding why people preferred typing in slang, it was ridiculous.

'_luck, keep the hair long'_

Quinn smiled thinking of Rashel's hair. He knew that by hair cut she meant getting her tips cut. Rashel would never cut her hair more than a couple of inches because just like him, she loved her hair. It was long, black, beautiful and it completely fit her face and body. It was perfect, and Quinn always admired perfection.

'beep' came the sound from his phone causing Quinn to drift away from the thought of Rashel's hair. He smirked noticing Rashel had texted him back. Quite satisfied with life right now, Quinn opened her text completely oblivious to what he was about to get himself into.

'_Of course, you do enjoying grabbing it when we fuck'_

Quinn's mouth dropped. _What!_

-o-

Rashel wanted to break her phone in thousand little pieces.

_How do you get fuck, from fight? Fucking ridiculous! Stupid autocorrect._

Rashel sighed as she tried to search for Quinn's number so should could send a text explaining her previous statement. Oh lord, what will Quinn think. She thought as she finally found the number, however before she could type her explanation the phone was snapped away from her hands.

"What the-"

"Young lady, I need you to leave the phone for a few minutes so I can cut your hair."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. Don't worry it will be done before you know it." The hairdresser sighed. "Kids these days, cant live without their damn electronics" she mumbled loud enough for Rashel to hear.

Rashel rolled her eyes deciding that she could text Quinn back later. He probably knew it was a stupid spell-check mistake or whatever. Nothing to freak out over.

-o-

Quinn was freaking out.

-o-

"I think he is actually suffering _STTS" _Delos murmured as he watched Quinn pace around the game room.

"Don't be ridiculous, we made that up, there is no such thing." Ash spoke loudly but his comment went unnoticed to Quinn.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Delos remarked.

"I think he is dancing."

Silence.

"He is a horrible dancer."

-o-

'Hahaha'

Quinn stared at his phone for a few seconds before sending the text. He understood that his reply was probably stupid and irrelevant but what was he suppose to do? Sure he could type out a teasing response but that would mean he would be playing along. After all, if this went on…

_STTS. _What else could be the explanation?

"Hey Quinn, I am going for a hunt" Ash mentioned showing his fangs as he leaned on Quinn's door, "want to tag? Morgead left without me, and hunting is much more fun with competition." a smirk was form as he said the last words.

Quinn opened his mouth ready to reject the offer however he suddenly felt his throat tighten. _It has been a while since I had a 'drink'. _Quinn mused as he glanced at his phone.

ShruggingQuinn nodded towards Ash direction. He might as well go for a hunt, after all it would clear his mind and help ignore the sudden… tension.

"I'll say bye to Mare and meet you outside." Ash spoke as he left in a hurry. Quinn simply sighed before deciding to change his white shirt; after all he knew Ash played dirty when it came to _competitions_ and he was never one to back away from a challenge.

Things were going to get messy and not everyone enjoyed seeing the end result, especially when they were wearing white.

_To think people should be used to blood already…_

-o-

"_Hahaha_? As in H. A. H. A. H. A?"

"Yes" Rashel growled at her cellular device already tired of the conversation.

"And this worries you because?" Came the question from the device as Rashel tried to control the urge to roll her eyes.

"It does not worry me!" she stated as she spat out the words. "It's just confusing."

"Because he laughed at your statement about him enjoying grabbing your hair while you guys fuck?" came the amused response from the device. "I find it funny" and as to prove a point Jezebel Redfern began laughing causing Rashel to turn the speaker option off. She waited a few seconds before turning it back on, by then Jez was talking once again "Look, you probably caught him off guard."

"Oh, I _know_ I caught him off guard."

"Exactly, he is probably feeling slightly awkward, just text him explaining the autocorrect shit."

"No." Rashel stubbornly mumbled.

"Come again?"

"I'm not going to explain anything, I'm going to use this opportunity to set some scores even."

"So you called me to share your 'evil plan' against poor little naïve _Johnny_?" Jez's words dripped with sarcasm. "What a waste of my time."

"I just wanted to get your opinion" Rashel growled annoyed at the indifference Jez showed.

"On?"

"Should I call him out for 'laughing' at me and then give him 'shit' before 'forgiving' him or should I keep sending him_… sexual _texts?"

There was a pause.

Rashel heard a couple of struggling noise before she swore Jez hanged up. However before she could actually check a deeper voice spoke causing Rashel to blink in surprise.

"Rashel? You there?"

"_Morgead? _The fuck_-"_

"Yeah, Hi, I miss you too, whatever." Morgead began, "Listen Shell, keep the sexual texts coming."

Rashel blinked in surprise. There was silence, then: "_What?"_

"Trust me, it will have a higher-"

Morgead was interrupted as Rashel began yelling in complete mortification "You were _listening _to the freaking conversation?"

"I am a vampire, my hearing is better than an actual humans'."

Rashel growled, "What are you even doing with Jez?"

"She is my soulmate." Morgead stated bluntly not understanding the point in all the questions.

Rashel felt humiliated, "Ugh. This conversation was meant to be private."

"Whatever, so about the sexual texts-"

"Good Night!"

-o-

Rashel sighed completely tired as she collapsed on her bed. She was exhausted and it was surprisingly not because of her daily exercise. _Quinn_ was exhausting her.

Quite surprisingly, a week ago Rashel had decided to take Morgead's advice with the whole 'sexual texting' thing. At first she was nervous and tense over the whole thing however she quickly got the hang of it. Rashel wasn't the type of girl to text most of the text's she had typed the passing week for Quinn, so naturally she had gotten most of her ideas from her fellow daybreakers.

Nonetheless, the past week Rashel has come to see a different side of most of her fellow daybreakers.

Gillian knew how to flirt.

Mare wasn't all that innocent.

Keller surprisingly got really uncomfortable with the mentioning of sex or anything to do with sex.

Poppy was an expert.

And Hannah was kinky.

Shaking her head once again Rashel cleared her head and decided to focus on packing. The month was almost over and in two days she would be flying back to Vegas.

It was true she was exhausted because of Quinn, but even so she couldn't wait to see him. So maybe he was acting weird and kept giving her mixed signals, Rashel knew it was only because of her texts. She knew that once she saw him she would be able to explain.

Her plan of 'torture' like Jez had put it had worked fine. She had set some scores even and Quinn probably hadn't noticed. After all according to Morgead, Quinn was having some problems with figuring her out. He seemed to be over thinking many things and overall he was lowering his wall of protection that kept the guys from messing with him.

Yeah. Quinn had become the 'it' boy to prank. It seemed that he fell for every little prank made, and Rashel couldn't be happier. Quinn deserved some little pay back… and its not like she had forgotten how he tried ordering her around that one time…

Rashel sighed. Okay, maybe Quinn didn't deserve everything he was getting… but hey, it was fun. Plus it would be over in two days and it's not like any really damage had been done.

Right?

-o-

'_Going to take a hot bath,'_

Quinn gulped.

'_Cant wait to be home soon. I miss you, babe'_

Quinn felt something harden.

'_Love you'_

Quinn nearly winced as he saw the winky face at the end of her last text.

This was not happening to him.

For the last week Quinn had come to realise that STTS, was no joke. He realised that STTS was actually a life threatening problem. And he also realised that there was only one solution and that was to wait for Rashel to return so they could finally-

_Breathe_. Quinn mediated, _Just breathe… _He took his own advice and calmly managed to clear his mind. However that didn't last long as he soon received another text from Rashel.

'_Bubble bath!'_

This time she had added _two_ winky faces.

Rashel was going to be the death of him. Growing frustrated at the fact that his lower body was demanding something currently not available Quinn decided to send Rashel his usual one word answer to her texts.

'_Fun'_

It was ridiculous and Quinn couldn't help but feel like a complete idiot. Even if it was definitely not his fault that his soulmate had been possessed by some poor soul that wanted to make his life miserable.

Okay, he understood that the last few texts were not sexual at all- _Fuck, _they _were_ sexual. They were all damn sexual because that's how his mind saw it. Everything Rashel texted him was sexual and-

_Fuck! _Quinn growled knowing where his thoughts were heading. He hit his head a couple of times for good measures before sitting on his bed completely frustrated.

This was definitely ridiculous.

-o-

"I cant believe this guy gets turned on by such ridiculous texts." Keller mused feeling slightly uncomfortable with being a part of this conversation.

"I told you STTS would get to his head." Morgead stated proudly.

"You guys have brain washed him." Hannah stated amused.

"Come on Hannah," Eric whined as he placed an arm around her shoulders. "You cant deny seeing Quinn so confused is pretty freaking hilarious."

Hannah thought about it before shrugging. "Just remember, if he asks…"

"You knew nothing" responded everyone in the room before Hannah smiled satisfied and left.

-o-

"Yeah Mare, I'm almost there, why?" Rashel asked as she continued to press the cellular device between her shoulder and ear as her hands were occupied on the driving wheel.

"No reason." Mare replied happily, "Just checking, see you soon!"

-o-

"Why do we all have to leave?" Delos wondered stubbornly as his dear soulmate dragged him towards his motor bike.

"Have you seen Quinn?" Maggie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Your point?" Delos asked amused at the way Maggie was forcing him on his bike.

"Trust me when I say you do not want to be here when Rashel arrives."

"How so?" Delos played dumb as he got comfortable on his bike.

"His face screams sexual tension!" was the exclamation coming from an annoyed Maggie.

There was silence and then, "Don't you mean his _head_?"

-o-

"Hello?" Quinn called out extending the 'o'.

Silence.

"Where is everyone?" Quinn wondered out loud as he kept walking down the halls in search of life.

-o-

"So, explain again, why are you leaving?" Rashel asked with an accusing glare as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The couple that had been caught leaving the parking lot in a hurry tried not to gulp as the hair behind their necks seemed to rise. "Family dinner." Poppy answered in a hurry hoping Rashel would buy her excuse.

"Your dead to your parents." was the cold reply that came from the newly arrived vampire hunter.

"…with Phil."

"He hates James"

"And that's why we need to go. I promised Poppy I would try to work on my relationship with her brother. Great having you back, bye Rashel!" James rushed with the explanation and before Rashel could question his statement, James had grabbed Poppy and together they had left the parking lot quicker than any human- well they were vampires.

"Weird" Rashel mumbled as she looked around the parking lot only to find it nearly empty. She raised her eyebrows confused, even Thierry's limousine was missing.

Shrugging she decided that it didn't necessarily mean that everyone was gone. After all it was her first day back… they had to be here to welcome her, right? Rashel smiled as she went to reach for her bags, only to find them missing. She scowled confused seeing how she clearly remembered having taken them out of her car.

"Looking for something?"

Rashel's breath caught in her throat as she immediately recognized the voice behind her, she turned around instantly to see the soulmate she had unknowingly tortured far beyond repair during the passing month.

"Quinn!" She exclaimed happily before she found herself pressed against his body as her lips were furiously being attacked by his own. Rashel didn't struggle as Quinn deepened their kiss and she definitely didn't stop him when his hands started running all over her body.

However she did push him away once she felt him taker her cell phone from her back pocket. "Huh?" She asked confused as she looked at him study the device with great interest. Then, within one quick second Rashel saw his lips form a cunning smirk before Quinn squashed her phone in tiny pieces with his right hand alone. "Quinn!" she complained as she saw her expensive I-phone _die _right in front of her eyes.

"Never. And I mean _never_, get a phone again."

"But-"

"Never."

"Quinn that cost me-"

"Sh."

"Don't 'sh' me-"

"Rashel" said girl blinked as she felt an unusual desire run through her body with the way he said her name. "You will not, _and listen carefully, _you will not under any circumstances get a phone, especially one that can be used for texting."

"Don't order me-"

"And you" Quinn exclaimed cutting her off as he pointed an accusing finger towards her, "don't play with me." he warned.

"Now you are just confusing me" Rashel stated rolling her eyes. _Unbelievable, first day back and his already talking shit._

Quinn smiled playfully. "We will continue this conversation later, now…" he paused stepping back a little before he pointed to his lower body, "we need to take care of this."

"We?" Rashel asked amused as she noticed what exactly he was talking about.

"Yes _we_, you know why?" Rashel shook her head 'no'. "Because _you _have made this past month a living hell for me filled with STTS!"

Rashel blinked. "STTS?"

Quinn just shook his head. "You. Me. My Room. Now."

Rashel raised her eyebrow at his commanding tone, however for the first time she decided to let him give the order. Not to mention Quinn looked a little tense and slightly insane.

"Yes, babe"

-o-

"They refuse to talk about the whole texting thing." Thea explained uninterested.

"Sounds just like them, always avoiding tough situations," Ash stated sarcastically.

"I think it's for the better" Thierry mused as he continued to enjoy his glass of wine. "That way they wont find out who's idea this was."

From the back of the room a munching sound was heard as a little boy continued to enjoy his cookies. Timmy looked up noticing a set of eyes focused on him. He smiled before nodding, agreeing with every word Thierry had said.

They never needed to find out_ STTS _was his idea.

-o-

_The end!_

_Woo..Hope that wasn't confusing._

_I'm not really sure if I liked the ending... but I wont deny I did enjoy most of the story. _

_STTS sounds like a disease... maybe it is. Or maybe its a drug.. man I wouldn't know. _

_Oh well._

_Sorry if any mistakes, I am one of those lazy people who hate proofreading. _

_Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it!_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_=D?_

_**-Maria**_

_God Bless! _

_Btw, you don't think this should be rated M, right?_


End file.
